


A Delightful Weekend

by reastbourne



Category: Family Guy, Stewie - Fandom
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF SETH MACFARLANE & FOX., F/M, I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reastbourne/pseuds/reastbourne
Summary: Stewie gets an unexpected visitor.





	1. A Visitor In The Night

It was a warm August night at the Griffin residence. Tap... Tap... Stewie rolled over in his cot and slowly open his eyes. "The boogie-man?" he though. Tap... No, it was coming from the window.

"What the deuce?" he muttered as he peered across the room at the window which was illuminated by the soft glow of the night light. Tap... It was definitely coming from the window. Quietly Stewie climbed over the side of his cot, and dressed only in t-shirt and diaper padded softly to the window. Raising the window shade a little he peered down into the darkened front yard where the street light cast deep shadows behind bushes and trees. At first he saw no one but then a slight movement by the hedge revealed a small figure as anther piece of grit hit the window. Carefully Stewie pushed the window open a little.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

"It's me, Julie," came the answer from below. "Can you let me in?" Stewie was very surprised that it was Julie as her mother had forbidden her to see him any more since his transvestite appearance on Jolly Farm.

"Just a minute," he whispered back. He went to his special toy box and selected a wire-rope ladder from the general house-breaking tools, anchored it to the top of the radiator and lowered it carefully through the window. Julie quickly climbed up and Stewie helped her in. As he recovered the ladder Stewie looked up and down the street, but no one was about at this late hour. He turned his attention to Julie who seemed to be quite upset.

"Why are you here? What's happened?" asked Stewie "Don't get me wrong, you are most welcome to visit, but it's a bit unexpected."

"Oh Stewie, I have nowhere else to go," sobbed Julie. "My parents dumped me off at Randall's for the weekend while they went to Las Vegas, but Randall had his nasty friends visiting and they scared me. I said I was going back home, but I don't have my key so I can't get back into my house."

"I see," said Stewie, and gently wrapped his arms around Julie, hugging her as she quietly cried. "Well you can certainly stay here tonight, though there's not much room in the crib."

"That's OK, we've snuggled before on a play date, and it was fun."

"It certainly was!" Julie slipped off her shoes and started to take off her coat.

"We'll have to hide those," whispered Stewie, taking them. He opened the bottom drawer in the chest, pushed other things aside and squeezed the rolled up coat in. He put the shoes in the back of the closet.

"Here, these too," whispered Julie, holding out her dress and socks. Stewie took them while admiring her cute little body now clad only in pull-ups.

"Uh yes," whispered Stewie, a little flustered, and quickly stowed them in the drawer too.

"Um, could I use your bathroom? I really have to pee," whispered Julie.

"Oh, that's a problem," replied Stewie, slyly. "If we open the door Rover is sure to hear and investigate, but there's a potty under the crib. Lois has hopes of me using it, but..." He quickly bit his lip and retrieved the potty.

"Thanks!" whispered Julie, and quickly slipped her pull-ups down to her ankles and squatted on the potty. Giggling softly, she pushed the pull-ups off her feet. "I don't really need these but Mummy makes me wear them."

"I see," muttered Stewie, looking with delight at his now naked sweetheart sitting on the potty. He quickly took the pull-ups, tip-toed back to the drawer and pushed them inside. After a moment's thought he lifted his t-shirt a little, quickly released and pushed off his diaper and hid it in the drawer too. Closing it quietly he turned back to Julie. "They are a nuisance, aren't they?"

"Um... do you have some tissue?" Julie asked.

"Tissue?"

"Yes, I have to wipe you know."

"Oh yes, of course," muttered Stewie, a bit puzzled. "Theres some Kleenex..." He retrieved the box from the dresser and offered it to Julie, who pulled out a sheet, parted her legs and carefully rubbed between.  
Stewie watched with great interest, observing her pretty pink labia as her hand moved away and she stood up.

"Your Mommy will think you peed in the night, what will you tell her?"

"That's easy to fix, I'll just pee too," whispered Stewie. He stood over the potty and lifted his t-shirt exposing his rather stiff little penis. Julie watched, licking her lips.

"There's not much happening," she whispered as Stewie pushed it down and tried to pee.

"Well usually Brian holds it for me when I do this. Um .. perhaps you could?" Julie moved close beside Stewie and reached for his little penis.

"How do I do it?" she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Just put your arm around me and hold it between your thumb and index finger, thats right, now slide the skin back tight." Julie smiled as she saw his pink helmet emerge and felt the warm hardness of Stewie's small erection. She had often wondered what a penis was like. She had no brothers and had only once caught a glimpse of Randall's. Stewie closed his eyes and relaxed slowly, eventually letting a little urine dribble from his penis. "That's good," he said. "Now I can tell Lois that it's mine."

"Do you have to dry it now?" asked Julie.

"No, um.. yes, you can," whispered Stewie.

Julie took another tissue and dabbed it on the pink tip, "Like this?"

"Um, just squeeze the end with the tissue and rub your fingers along its length." Stewie almost gasped at the tingling in his small erection. "Once more, ... thats good."

Julie dropped the used tissue in the potty.

"Do you have something I could sleep in?" she asked as Stewie slid the potty back under the crib.

"Well I do have Karina's nightie somewhere."

"Oh that would be delicious!" whispered Julie. Stewie rummaged through his wardrobe, found the nightie and slipped it off the hanger, but left the matching panties behind.

"Here let me put it on you, hold up your arms." Stewie slipped it over her head and took another close look at Julie's beautiful naked body, and particularly her pretty little vulva, as he lowered the hem to her thighs. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips with his.

"I'll show you how to get into the crib," whispered Stewie. Julie watched as the boy climbed the corner of the crib and swung his leg over the top rail giving her a perfect view of his bare bottom, and between his legs his stiff little penis and small neat scrotum. "OK, now you, quietly," whispered Stewie as he slid down into the crib. Julie climbed up easily, lifted a leg over the top, and paused, smiling down at Stewie as he looked up at her bare bottom and the slightly parted labia between her legs. Then she slipped down beside him. "Mmmm, this is nice," muttered Stewie as the little girl snuggled against him. He turned to face her and put his arm across her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" whispered Julie, turning to face him, pulling him closer with a hand on his back. "I really wanted to do this when we had out sleep-over but, well, I thought you were a girl then. Now I've seen that you really are a boy." She slowly rubbed her hand down Stewie's back to below his t-shirt, then up over his bare bottom, lifting up his t-shirt. Stewie wriggled closer and rubbed the little girl's back, easily lifting the flimsy nightie so he could rub her bare bottom too.

"Yes I really am a boy, but sometimes I play at being a girl," whispered Stewie. "But you really are a girl, and the prettiest one I have ever seen." He gave her a hug, and Julie hugged back pressing them closely together.   
Stewie felt the tip of his penis touch something warm and soft and damp, and he pressed against it a little more, enjoying the nice feeling.

The little girl in his arms giggled quietly. "That tickles," she muttered softly as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. A Wet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Julie have fun with bubbles.

"Stewie! Breakfast!" Lois' raucous voice echoed up the staircase, penetrated Stewie's bedroom door and interrupted the sleeping boy's dream about Rupert being big and warm and next to him in his cot. Waking slowly he wriggled against Rupert, "Mmmm", he thought, "So big and warm!" Stewie opened his eyes and saw ... Julie! It all came rushing back - the visit in the night, the potty, snuggling...

Lois was yelling again. "It's getting cold!"

Julie opened her eyes, smiled and whispered "Good morning."

Stewie quickly pulled the covers up over her head. "Shhh!" he whispered. "Stay hidden, I'll go and distract the family and bring you some breakfast." He quickly climbed out of the crib, retrieved his diaper from the drawer, slipped it on and headed out the door, closing it carefully after him. At the foot of the stair he paused to fill his diaper with a present for Lois, then sat down and began to wail.

Lois came out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. "Hurry up kids, we have to get to the Mall before it gets too crowded," she yelled up the stairs. "Whats the matter Stewie?" she asked as she picked him up. "Oh! Stinky! Just what I need when we are in hurry." She took the boy into the parlor and quickly changed him. "You have to stay home with Brian today sweetie, the rest of us are going shopping for school supply and clothes at the mall sale. It's going to be crowded."

"Excellent!" thought Stewie. "Only the mutt to deal with."

Lois deposited Stewie in his high chair, placed a bowl of warm oatmeal before him and another between Peter and the news paper he was reading. "Eat up! The kids have finished theirs already, we have to leave soon."

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"Oatmeal. It's good for you," replied Lois.

"Don't want it!" complained Peter.

"Well I don't have time to make you anything else. We have to leave for the mall right away to beat the crowds."

"The mall eh?" mused Peter. "That's where Cinnabon is?"

"Yes Peter."

"I don't need this mush then. I have other plans..."

"Well just put it on the counter, I'll deal with it when we get back." replied Lois.

Stewie eyed the spare bowl while finishing his oatmeal, then started on the cup of milk that Lois poured for him.

She called out to the dog, "Brian! Look after Stewie, we will be back later this afternoon"

"Sure thing, Lois," came the reply from the living room where Brian was enjoying his second breakfast Martini while watching a football game on TV.

"Make sure Stewie has a bath this morning. Theres lots of sandwiches in the fridge for lunch."

"OK Lois." Brian took another sip and contemplated an uninterrupted morning watching sports.

Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg were soon out the door, into the family car and on their way to the mall. Stewie scrambled down from his high-chair and using a step-stool, took possession of Peter's unwanted oatmeal and a couple of cookies from the jar on the counter. In the fridge he found half a carton of milk, grabbed his empty cup, then quietly went back up to his room. He put the breakfast items on the table and went to the crib, only to find it empty! "Now where could she have gone?" he pondered looking around the room. Not under the crib, not in the toy box - it was a bit too small, and so were the dresser drawers, which were closed anyway. Not out the window, it was closed and he had removed the ladder the night before. That left the closet. Stewie opened the closet door a little and whispered "You can come out now, it's safe. But keep quiet" Clothes and odd items in the back of the closet shifted aside and Julie crawled out, still dressed in Karina's little blue nightie.

"Got you some breakfast," Stewie whispered, nodding to the table. "Sorry its a bit cold, I had to wait for the others to depart."

Julie sat on a chair at the table and made short work of the oatmeal, then she and Stewie ate the cookies, washed down with the milk from the shared cup. Just as they finished Brian called up from below "Go take you bath Stewie!"

The little boy went quickly to the bedroom door, waving at Julie to hide. "Right away Brian, I can do it. I'm big you know."

"Sure you are kid! Just yell if you need anything."

Stewie went to top of the stairs and looked down to check that Brian was still on the couch, then he pushed open the bedroom door and waved for Julie to go across to the bathroom. He followed her, opened the bathroom door and pushed Julie inside. "I'm taking it now!" he called to Brian. "I'm going to have bubbles!"

"Whatever!" Brian mumbled from the living room, happily watching TV and sipping his Martini.

Stewie closed the bathroom door with a thud and went to to the bath, closed the drain and started water filling the tub. In the vanity cupboard he found the Mr. Bubble bottle and poured an generous quantity in the bath. As he put the bottle away Julie started to climb up onto the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Stewie whispered.

"I have to pee," replied Julie quietly.

"What again?"

"Well all that milk..."

Stewie watch this toilet activity with interest, it was something he had been avoiding for a long time. "Does it come out from between?" he asked, still not sure how it was done without a penis.

"Yes, see?" whispered Julie, parting her legs to let the boy see her labia and the little golden stream emerging from between them.

Stewie moved closer and watched with interest. When the stream tricked to a stop Julie reached for the toilet tissue. 

"Oh," said Stewie quietly, "Can I wipe it?"

"What?"

"Well last night I let you wipe mine. Can I wipe yours now?"

Julie giggled quietly. "I guess so." She spread her legs wide as Stewie took a sheet of toilet tissue and carefully pressed it against her labia.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Mmmm, yes, a little harder."

Stewie pressed harder feeling her soft labia part allowing the tissue rub in between. He dropped the used tissue in the bowl but as Julie began to move he said "Hold on, once more."

"OK," Julie replied moving back onto the seat with legs spread even wider.

Stewie took another sheet, but this time carefully pressed it against the front of her vulva and put his bare finger tips on her labia. Again he made wiping motions but this time felt her naked soft labia and then the warm slippery slit between as his finger pressed deeper. 

"That's good," whispered Julie, and the little boy moved his hand away, dropping the unused tissue. Julie slid down from the toilet and went to check the water filling the tub. 

Stewie regarded the toilet bowl. "My long term enemy!" he muttered. "Perhaps you have been subdued now, so I will attempt to use you." He quickly pushed off his diaper and kicked it to in front of the vanity, then climbed up on the toilet seat, parted his legs wide as he had seen the little girl do, and held on to the seat with one hand to keep his balance. Looking down between his legs he could see his penis sticking out, so he pushed it down with his other hand and released his little stream of urine into the bowl. 

Julie turned away from the tub to see what Stewie was up to. "Oh, are you going too? Let me see!"

Stewie moved his hand away to let the girl see the last of his stream dribble from his penis, then he slid off the set. "Not so bad," he thought.

Julie grabbed another sheet of toilet paper. "My turn to wipe," she whispered.

Stewie pulled his t-shirt up giving her full access. "OK", he muttered.

Julie held his penis with her left hand, pulling his foreskin back tightly, as she had learned the night before. Then, reaching her right arm around his body, squeezed the tip with the tissue. 

Stewie found himself in a sort of embrace as the little girl worked on him, his left hand against the top of her leg, so he reached over slightly and rubbed the front of her bare vulva.

Julie paused and looked directly into the boy's eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered. 

Stewie gazed back, blushing. "Oh, just checking that yours is really dry."

Julie smiled and blushed too as she discarded the tissue, then felt the exposed pink knob of the boys penis, rubbing and squeezing it gently. "Then I'll check yours as well," she whispered.

They stayed that way for a moment, gently exploring each other as Stewie's penis became quite stiff. "Oh, its standing up!" she whispered and quickly released it. "Is it OK?"

"Yes," replied the boy. "It does that sometimes, usually when I see... er, when I do..."

"Does it hurt?" asked Julie.

"No, it feels quite nice. It happens when I'm with someone I like, I think," continued Stewie, remembering the times on Jolly Farm that he was with Julie, and his little erection would push off the band-aid he used to hold down his bump so it would not show through the tights he wore as Karena.

"That's interesting," replied Julie. "Mine just gets all wet and slippery. Can you feel it?"

By this time the boy's exploring fingers were well between the little girl's legs, feeling the very wet and slippery slit between her labia. "I can. You must like me too!"

"I do," Julie replied and gave Stewie a quick hug.

Stewie hugged back, then turned to the tub. "It's ready," he said, and turned off the taps. He splashed the water around making more bubbles. "Look, lots of bubbles!"

"This is going to be fun," whispered Julie. "Shall we get in?"

Stewie quickly pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and dropped it on his discarded diaper. Then he watched as Julie pulled off the short blue nightie and dropped it next to his t-shirt. They stared for a moment at each others naked bodies, then giggling softly went over to the tub where Stewie put one foot into the water and sat astride the edge. "I like to do this slowly," he whispered, "because the water feels hot to my feet."

"Exactly," replied Julie, and promptly sat astride the edge facing Stewie, one foot moving slowly in the water.

Now they both had full view between each other's legs, the little boy's penis standing up stiffly, and the little girl's labia pink and parted and glistening wetly. They both had the same thought: "I wonder what it would be like to kiss that."

"OK, in we go," whispered Stewie and slid into the tub where the bubbles came almost up to his neck. Julie followed him in and sat facing him, her feet touching his under the water.

Julie wriggled closer to Stewie, sitting between his parted legs, her legs over his. "This feels really nice," she whispered, and Stewie nodded, rubbing his hand over her feet.

"Does your Mommy bathe you?" asked Stewie.

"No, my Daddy does. Mommy's often not home and usually too busy when she is. Acting career you know... What about you?"

"It's Lois usually, but she's no fun. Otherwise its Brian. He's kinda fun - sometimes he does.. stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well he gets in with me and we play games and romp around."

"But your Daddy never does?"

"Not really. Well he has gotten in with me, usually when he's drunk. Then I get out of the way fast, before I get squashed. One time Meg got in with me. She's weird."

"What games does Brian play?"

"Oh, he tickles me, and sometimes wrestles a bit. He's kind of like a big wash-cloth, all that wet fur."

"Does he tickle like this?" asked Julie, and ticked Stewie's feet, then up his bare legs.

Stewie giggles and flopped over backwards trying to escape and Julie moved closer eventually laying partly on top of him between his spread legs and trying to tickle under his arms. "Shh," he whispered, and pushed Julie away, sitting up again.

Suddenly the door latch clicked and the door swung open. Stewie quickly pushed Julie's head down, grabbed an armful of bubbles and heaped them over her, just as Brian's head appeared around the door. "How's it going, kiddo?" he asked. 

"Oh fine!" replied Stewie. "I'm making bubble-castles for Mr. Duckie to live in." He picked up a small yellow plastic duck from a nearby shelf and held it carefully on the top of the bubbles, just over Julie's head.

"Don't stay in too long or you'll turn into a prune."

"I won't. Just a bit longer."

"Look I've got to go out to get some... cigarettes," said Brian. "Will you be OK for a while?"

"More likely booze and a bimbo for the day," thought Stewie, but out loud he said, "Sure, I'll just wrap up in a big towel when I'm done, and then I'll be working on projects in my room."

"OK, well don't go any place I would't go," replied Brian, who knew about the boy's time-travel machine.

"I promise not to." said Stewie.

As he turned to leave, Brian noticed the blue nightie laying on the floor. "What's this?" he asked. "Playing with Karina again?"

"I play with her quite often," replied Stewie. "Would you like to meet her again?"

"Weirdo," muttered the dog, as he closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Stewie let Julie up and quickly brushed the bubbles off her head and face as she spluttered, trying to rid herself of soap in her nose and mouth. "Shh!" he said while splashing water to cover the noise. As soon as he was sure that Julie was all right he scrambled out of the tub and trotted over to the door, wet and bubble-clad. He carefully edged the door open and looked out just as the front door slammed closed. He quickly ran into his bedroom and looked out of the window to see Brian's car backing down the driveway then heading away up the road. Happily Stewie skipped back to the bathroom and slid into the tub beside Julie. 

"Has he gone?" she asked.

"Yes. He'll be gone a while I expect, getting cigarettes and booze and a bimbo."

"So we don't have to keep quiet any more?"

"No. Giggle all you want!"

And with that Stewie launched a tickle attack on the girl, starting under her arms then around her body and down to her tummy. Not to be out-done Julie tickled back trying to get to his feet, but could not reach, so settled for his legs, trying to tickle up the insides. 

"Two can play that game!" cried Stewie and ticked down to the girl's vulva, his fingers roving over her labia which caused Julie to collapse in a fit of giggles, legs wide apart. 

But Julie had a plan. As soon as it was within range she grabbed hold of Stewie's little erection and held on tight.

"Ahhh!" shouted Stewie, "Drat you clever girl!" and immediately stopped tickling.

The two wet naked youngsters lay against each other catching their breath, Julie still holding Stewie's stiff little penis and Stewie rubbing Julie's vulva. "These different bits seem to be fun to play with, don't they?" said Stewie.

"I think so," said Julie while slowly pulling his foreskin back so she could feel the knob at the end again.

"Well we better finish up the bath before we do turn into prunes," said Stewie.

"I have an idea - lets wash each other, playing Mommy and Daddy. Stand up," said Julie.

"This will be fun," said the little boy, standing up in the soapy water.

Julie knelt before him and started by rubbing her soapy hands over his shoulders, then down each arm. She returned to washing his chest and under his arms which made him giggle. The down his front, across his tummy, but stopped short of his erect little penis. 

"Hold up your foot," she said, and Stewie did. Julie washed it and then all the way up his leg ending with one hand fondling his crotch, the other his bottom. "Now the other," and Stewie obediently presented the other foot for the same treatment.

"Now turn around," Julie commanded, and she washed Stewie's back from his neck down to his bottom. "OK, now bend over, legs apart, that's right." She continued to rub her hands on his buttocks, but then Stewie felt her press his cheeks apart and finger tips rub along his crack, eventually around and across his tight little anus. "It's funny," said Julie, "You never get to see your own bottom, and until now I never saw any one else's. Now keep still, this is how my Daddy cleans mine." She dipped her finger into the soapy bubbles, the put the tip right on the little boy's anus and gently pressed. "Just relax," she told Stewie.

The boy was suddenly reminded of games he'd played with Brian, in this very bath tub, and he carefully pushed against the finger, letting it deep inside his rectum. Julie was surprised how easily she had penetrated him. "Does your Mommy do this?" she asked.

"No, but Brian has, he ... well I'll tell you about it some time," muttered Stewie, feeling her finger sliding in and out, and wriggling a little. 

"Now straighten up and turn around slowly." As Stewie did so Julie kept her finger pressed deep inside his bottom, and with her other hand worked on his scrotum, feeling the little testicles inside. "What are these?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied the boy, "but Brian says they are for making babies. But babies come from girls so I don't believe him."

Julie worked her way up to his now rigid penis, rubbing along the foreskin, then pulling it back to expose his glans. She gripped firmly around his shaft below the knob, squeezing and rubbing it. Then she bent down and kissed the exposed tip of his penis, wrapping her lips around the knob and licking it.

Stewie suddenly shuddered and Julie felt his anus rapidly squeeze her finger. He gave a little gasp. "Ohhh, that felt wonderful," he whispered.

Julie quickly released him, and washed her hands off in the water. "You didn't mind me giving you a kiss?"

"Not at all!" said Stewie, "But I might have to return the present." He smiled sweetly at Julie. "OK, now my turn, stand up."

Stewie started washing Julie, following her example. First her arms, then around her chest rubbing gently over her nipples, then across her tummy, just brushing against her smooth mound. He reached behind her, rubbing down her back, then across her buttocks. "Now legs," he said, and Julie obediently raised one, then the other while Stewie washed each from foot to crotch, though again he only brushed lightly against her labia.

"Turn around and bend over. I have to clean your bottom too," he said to her, and Julie was quite willing to oblige. Stewie rubbed her buttocks again and pressed them apart so that he could run his finger tips across her little pink anus. After peering at it closely for a moment he asked, "Inside too?"

"Yes!" replied Julie, seeming quite eager. So Stewie pressed his finger tip against the pucker, and felt it slide in to the tight sphincter. "Thats right, slide it in and out a bit," said Julie, wriggling slightly. Stewie managed to get his little finger all the way in. The hole felt warm and tight.

"OK, stand up and turn around," he said. Julie did so slowly, feeling the boy's finger twisting inside her rectum. "Um, put one foot up on the bath rail," said Stewie.

Julie had to hop a little on one foot as she moved the other up to the bath rail. She held on to Stewie's shoulders too keep her balance. Now the boy had a wonderful view of the little girl's vulva between her wide spread legs, and beyond he could see his finger pushed into her anus. He wriggled it a bit, then with his other hand began stroking her labia, washing them carefully, first between labia and legs, then in between her labia, in that most delightful crevasse that girls have. He felt interesting bumps and dips there, and as his fingers reached the front and up onto her mound, Julie sighed and shuddered, and her little anus squeezed the boy's finger tightly. Stewie leaned forwards and kissed the little girl's labia firmly, pressing his face between her legs. He even licked her slit, pressing his tongue into it, but it tasted too soapy, so he backed off and put his lips on her mound and blew a raspberry there.

Julie giggled like mad, and her anus squeezed his finger tightly. 

"Ohhh! What was that?" she cried.

"A raspberry," Stewie replied. "My Mommy does it to me sometimes."

"Can I try it?" Julie asked.

"Yes, sure! It's fun". Stewie slipped his finger out of her anus, and Julie knelt down, pulled Stewie close, her hands behind him on his bottom. She ducked her head down and put her lips on Stewie's little scrotum, under his stiff penis, then blew hard, making his little sack vibrate rapidly. Stewie almost collapsed giggling and and had to steady himself by holding on to to Julie's head.

Julie looked up at him, smiling. "Is that the way to do it?"

"It's certainly a way to do it," said Stewie, smiling broadly.

Stewie sat down again, his legs either side of Julie and pulled her into an embrace. Julie snuggled against him, her legs either side of his waist, their chests and tummies pressed against each other. 

"Your peepee is tickling my peepee," Julie said with a smile. 

"They are saying hello to each other," replied Stewie, with a grin, and rubbed his little erection against the girl's labia. "But we must get out of here, Brian will be back soon and we have to vanish before he arrives." He quickly opened the bath tub drain, and stood up. "We have to rinse off the soapy bubbles," he said.

"How are we going to hide all weekend? In your bedroom?" asked Julie.

"I have a fun plan for that!" replied Stewie, as he unhooked the shower head and passed it to Julie. "Here, hold this and point it away from us." He adjusted the taps for a cool water shower, then they quickly rinsed each other off.

Stewie climbed out of the tub, opened the linen closet and found two large towels. Handing one to Julie he said, "Here, wrap up in this and dry off a bit while I collect some things we will need. Stay in here." He wrapped his towel around his body and headed out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the cupboard under the counter he found two large plastic shopping bags. He opened up one, went to the fridge and took most of the sandwiches Lois had made for lunch, also a small carton of milk and several juice boxes. Back at the counter he climbed up on the step-stool to raid the cupboard above for half a packet of chocolate chip cookies, and grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl. He dragged his haul back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Here, carry this bag please - it's our lunch," he said to Julie. From the vanity cupboard he took a large plastic bottle and a small jar, putting them in the other bag. From the closet he took a large beach towel. "Now, back to the bedroom, but walk exactly behind me. We don't want to leave two sets of damp footprints." Julie followed Stewie back to the bedroom where Stewie took some other items from his toy box and dropped them into his plastic bag. After entering the secret code into the lock of his time machine he opened its door, took his bag inside and started working on the control panel.

Julie peered in the door. "What is this thing?" she asked, looking rather nervous.

"It's a time machine and teleporter," replied Stewie. "Come in, it's quite safe."

Julie hesitantly stepped inside the softly humming machine and pulled the bath towel around herself more tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I use it all the time, been lots of places, even with Brian sometimes."

"OK," replied Julie, still not so sure, eying the blinking lights and mysterious controls. 

Stewie kept adjusting dials, muttering to himself. "Log says... so we set time to that... location... uh 10 foot south should work .... now sync the return pad to now plus two..." At last he looked up. "Now, don't touch anything!"

"I certainly won't," replied Julie, still wide eyed. 

"Here, hold this too." Stewie handed her the second plastic bag, then picked up the return pad, stepped outside and went to a shelf where he picked up a small item, turned it over and put it back down. Quickly he want back inside the time machine and closed the door. 

"Hold my hand," he said to Julie. She grasped the two large bags in one had, and held Stewie's hand with the other. Stewie held the return pad in his other hand and used it to press the large red button on the console.

There was a bright flash, then everything went black.


	3. A Sunny Afternoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Julie have fun on a secluded beach.
    
    
    Julie had her eyes shut tight. The humming sound was gone, replaced by what sounded like gentle waves breaking and faint bird cries. It smelt different too, no longer that electrical smell, more like... the sea! She slowly opened her eyes. It was bright, so bright she had to blink several times before she could see properly. Before her stretched a white sandy beach and to her left the sea, with little waves lapping on the beach. To her right was a long line of palm trees at the top of the beach, with what looked like jungle behind. Stewie stood next to her, squeezing her hand.
    
    "Are you OK?" he asked.
    
    "Uh, yes," she replied. "Where are we?"
    
    "My special island," replied Stewie. "Do you like it?"
    
    Julie looked around, eyes wide. "It looks wonderful! But how did we get here?"
    
    "Teleporter. I told you it was a teleporter. It moved us to here."
    
    "But those are science fiction, aren't they?"
    
    "Science yes. Fiction no," replied Stewie, looking rather smug. "Put the bags down here, in the shade please."
    
    Julie looked up and down the beach, now feeling rather worried. "Can we get back home again?"
    
    "Certainly. Thats what this return pad is for." Stewie put the pad down carefully, next to the plastic shopping bags.
    
    "How do you know we can get back?"
    
    "Because I've done this a few times before. Look over there," said Stewie, pointing just a few yards up the beach. "Those are my footprints from a couple of days ago."
    
    Julie walked over to the footprints that were clearly visible in the sand. Stewie followed, and made a fresh print beside an old one.
    
    "See? Mine!"
    
    "It could be anyone about your size."
    
    "There's no one else here. Look around, see anyone else? Any houses? Beach chairs? Ships on the ocean?"
    
    Julie stared all around but could see no sign of any other people. "Is this a desert island? Why is there no one here?"
    
    "Because the teleporter is also a time machine. We are about 35,000 years in the past."
    
    Julie slumped down on the sand in shock and stared at Stewie. "That’s an awfully long time. But you were here two days ago?"
    
    "Yes," replied Stewie. "I have been studying this place, I have visited it several times and I thought it would be a great place to spend the afternoon, as there's no one here to disturb us." _And we can have some really naughty fun,_ thought Stewie.
    
    "But Brian will come home and miss you."
    
    "Er, no," replied Stewie, sitting down beside the girl. "See I have preset the return pad to take us back to just two minutes after we left, so we can spend a sunny afternoon here having fun, and no one will miss us. Isn't that better than trying to hide from the mutt at home?"
    
    Julie hugged her knees and pondered the strange situation. "So we can play here and no one will know?"
    
    "Yes, thats why I brought lunch." Stewie prodded the plastic bag full of food. "We can romp on the beach and paddle in the water which is quite warm here."
    
    Julie looked down towards the sea gently lapping at the shoreline. "We forgot swim suits," she remarked, sadly.
    
    Stewie chuckled at that, rocking back and forth. "Julie, there's no one else here to see us, or complain about what we do!" He scrambled to his feet and dropped the towel that had been wrapped around him. "Come on, lets see what the water is like." 
    
    "OK," said Julie, smiling as Stewie pulled her to her feet. She dropped her towel besides Stewie's and hand in hand the two naked youngsters ran down the beach and into the shallows. 
    
    "See? it is warm," remarked Stewie, paddling out until the water was up to his knees. 
    
    "It's just like bath water," replied Julie, "and we have nice hot sun-shine too!".
    
    Suddenly Stewie stopped dead. "Oh! I forgot! Quickly, come back up the beach and into the shade!" Stewie took Julie's hand and started pulling her back up the beach.
    
    "What wrong?" cried Julie, as she was dragged along by Stewie. "Is it dangerous?"
    
    "No! Well sort of," replied Stewie. "It's the bright sun, we will get sun burnt!" They reached the bags and towels at the top of the beach and Stewie quickly found the large beach towel. "Here, help me spread this out in the shade of the palm trees."
    
    Julie helped spread and smooth the towel, then sat down on it while Stewie rummaged the the plastic bags. "So what's bad about a little sun?" she asked.
    
    "It's more than a little," Stewie replied. "See, the first time I came here I played naked on the beach all day, and when I got back home I soon developed a really bad sunburn. I had to fool Brian into thinking it was all due to him having left me in a tanning booth too long, else there would have been difficult questions as to how I got the sun burn. I had to do all sorts of complicated time travel to pull that one off!"
    
    "But you got away with it?"
    
    "Yes, well Brian was fooled, but I was sore for days. Brian kept rubbing lotion on me to sooth the pain. Fortunately he never checked under the thong I was wearing in the tanning booth or he would have noticed I had no tan lines!" 
    
    Julie chuckled at that. "I guess we better not get any today then. So do you have some sun screen?"
    
    "Yes," said Stewie, pulling a large bottle from one of the bags. "Lay down on your tummy and I'll rub some on your back."
    
    Julie lay down on the towel, Stewie knelt down beside her and squirted some sun screen into his palm. He rubbed his hands together warming the lotion then began to spread it across Julies back. "Move your arms out to the side, and... legs apart a bit too."
    
    Julie giggled quietly. "It feels nice, cool and smooth," she commented as Stewie worked on her arms, leaning over her naked body. Then he shuffled down to her legs and with some more lotion began rubbing his hands over her hips and buttocks. He pressed them gently apart, enjoying their firm smoothness, then rubbed his thumbs along the crevice and across her little anus, rubbing gently at the little pucker. 
    
    Julie squealed and giggled. "That tickles!" she cried.
    
    "OK, keep still while I finish this side." The little boy worked his way down the back and outside of her legs, over her feet then back up the insides, slowly moving her legs further apart. At the top he just gently brushed the rear of her labia, then he sat up on his heels. "OK, turn over now," he told her as he squeezed more sun screen onto his palm. He rub his hands together again while Julie got comfortable on her back. Looking down he noticed that his little penis was standing up stiffly between his legs, and wondered what it would feel like when Julie worked on that. He leaned forward again and rubbed his hands across the girl's chest, rubbing carefully over her nipples, then along her arms and down her sides, which produced another fit of giggles from Julie.  "Keep still!" he demanded.
    
    "I cant help it, it tickles so!" 
    
    Stewie started on her tummy, rubbing it slowly until she calmed down, then worked his way lower until he reached the top of her legs and brushed across her mound and just the front of her labia. Then he moved down to her feet. "Legs apart again," he demanded, positioning himself between her feet. He worked on each foot in turn, then up her legs, slowly moving them further apart. At last he reached the tops of her thighs and looked closely at her wide stretched labia as he gently rubbed his finger tips along them, carefully rubbing the outsides, then the insides, feeling along the crevice between as Julie tried to suppress another fit of giggles. He finished off by leaning forwards and firmly kissing her labia, even daring a little lick at the slit. He looked up at Julie who was blushing furiously, her hands held up to her mouth. "There, all done. You can do me now."
    
    They exchanged places, Stewie laying face down on the towel. He had to wiggle a little to get comfortable with his still-stiff penis pressed against his tummy. Julie squeezed sun screen lotion onto her hand, rubbed her hands together and started working on the boy's back. "Like this?" she asked.
    
    "Yes, just a light coating all over," replied Stewie. "Don't miss anywhere."
    
    "I won't," replied the little girl with a chuckle as she worked on his arms, then his back and down towards his bottom. Moving closer she rubbed his buttocks and carefully parted them to run a finger tip across his anus. "Is this right?" she asked while rubbing his little pucker in a circular motion.
    
    "Oh yes...", said Stewie, obviously enjoying it.
    
    Julie moved on to his legs and feet, then told him to turn over.
    
    Stewie rolled over onto his back and lay with his arms and legs spread out, his little penis standing straight up. Julie worked her way up his legs while keeping and eye on his erection. She reached his crotch and rubbed her hand upwards between his legs to his scrotum which she massaged gently, feeling the little testes inside. "What are these?" she asked.
    
    "My balls," answered Stewie. "All boys have them".
    
    "What are they for?"
    
    "Um - I don't know. Brian said they are for making babies, but babies come from girls, so I don't believe him."
    
    "My daddy says I can make babies with this, when I am older." She parted her legs and pointed between. 
    
    "Brian told me that too. Sometimes he's so confusing."
    
    Julie continued applying lotion, up the boy's chest and along his arms. "One more detail," she said grasping his penis and rubbing her slippery hands along its length, making Stewie gasp softly. She pulled back his foreskin and rubbed all around his shiny pink knob. Then holding his shaft she leaned over him and kissed the tip of his penis sliding it a little way into her mouth and licking the end. Finally she sat back on her heels, smiling at him. "Did I do it right?"
    
    "Absolutely!" replied Stewie, blushing a little. He sat up. "Last thing, we have to rub it on our faces too, else we will look like Red Indians at the end of the day. He showed Julie how, then they scampered off down the beach to splash in the water again and search the shallows for small fish. 
    
    "Are there sharks here?" asked Julie. "I heard they are dangerous."
    
    "No," replied Stewie. "See those waves out there, that's a coral reef. It stops anything big getting into this nice shallow lagoon, and makes the water calm. You can wade out quite a way. Here, hold my hand." Stewie led the girl to where the water was up to their chests. "Can you dive or swim?" he asked.
    
    "A bit, I'm taking lessons at the town pool."
    
    "Try swimming here, it's easier than the pool."
    
    Julie held tightly to Stewie's hand and kicked off, splashing along the surface. After a moment Stewie ducked under the water and watched her body as she dog paddled along. Suddenly Julie stopped and ducked down under the water too. Spotting the boy she waved arms and legs at him, and Stewie waved back. They both watched each other's naked bodies as they half swam, half dived in the warm water. Eventually they bumped into each other and surfacing, held on tight, spluttering and catching their breath.
    
    "You are right, it's a lot easier than in the town pool," remarked Julie. Stewie just grinned and held her close, enjoying the smooth feel of her body against his.
    
    "Lets play on the beach for a while. Want to build a sand castle?" asked Stewie. 
    
    "Sure! Lets make a big one, but first can we have lunch? I'm getting hungry!"
    
    "Me too!" said Stewie. "Come on, lets see what kind of sandwiches there are." 
    
    They waded out of the sea and returned to the beach towel in the shade where they  dined on assorted sandwiches and cookies washed down by juice, and to follow up, the two apples. 
    
    "So what do you think of my island?" asked Stewie. 
    
    "It's wonderful, I'm glad you brought me here." said Julie. "It's so warm and peaceful."
    
    "Yes it is today. And I like being able to go au natural, with no dog to tell me what to do."
    
    "Yah, being naked is fun and kind of daring. Did you ever bring Brian here?" 
    
    "Oh no, he knows nothing about this place," Stewie answered as he tossed the remains of his apple into the trees behind them.
    
    "I say, isn't it supposed to be dangerous leaving things from the future in the past?" remarked Julie.
    
    "Ordinarily yes. But those rules don't apply here."
    
    "Why not?"
    
    "Because of that," Stewie said, pointing at a large mountain just visible beyond the beach.
    
    "That mountain with the cloud over it?" asked Julie, peering off into the distance.
    
    "Thats not exactly a mountain, its a volcano!"
    
    "Ooh! Is it dangerous?"
    
    "Well, not right now, but it will be. In about three months it will erupt and wipe all this out."
    
    "All of it?" asked Julie, looking quite worried again.
    
    "Pretty much, yes," replied Stewie, not at all concerned. "There will still be an island, but the shape will change and most of these trees will be gone."
    
    Julie looked aghast. "How do you know all this?"
    
    "Because I have been watching this island to see what happens when the volcano erupts."
    
    "And did you see it?"
    
    "Oh yes. It was scary. The ground was shaking and there was roaring and rumbling and a huge gray cloud sweeping up beach from the mountain."
    
    "You were here?"
    
    "Only for a couple of minutes. Much to dangerous to stay."
    
    "I see."
    
    "I looked again about a year later. This beach was gone, and all the trees and the lagoon. All covered in many feet of gray ash."
    
    "That’s terrible. It's so sad that this beautiful place will be destroyed."
    
    "But it all recovers again. In our normal time the beaches and trees are back and the volcano is dormant."
    
    "Could we.. can we go there? Here?"
    
    "Well yes. But in our time it has many people living on it, they would wonder what two little children were doing looking around on their own."
    
    "Oh. That's true." Julie looked disappointed. "What's it called now? I mean in our regular time."
    
    "Martinique. It’s in the Caribbean. Quite famous!"
    
    "I've heard of it, but never been there. And to think it exploded!"
    
    "It did several times over thousands of years. That's why I was observing it. Anyway right now it's ours to enjoy, so lets play some more, make that sand castle.”
    
    The two children found a good flat place for building, then Stewie fetched a toy plastic bucket and spade from the bags and they set to work. After an hour or so they had made quite a pile, with various towers and odd ramps and holes, all decorated with pebbles and sticks.
    
    Julie stood up. "We made a great castle, but Stewie, I have to pee, is there a toilet here?"
    
    "No, of course not."
    
    "So where can I pee?"
    
    _At last_ , though Stewie, who had been needing to pee for a while, but was waiting for Julie.
    
    "Anywhere you like, but would you like to do something really daring?"
    
    "What is it?"
    
    "Well it's this weird thing that Brian showed me how to do, in the bath tub that time. He said it would make us Special Brothers."
    
    "What did you do?" asked Julie, a little suspicious of what Brian and Stewie had been up to.
    
    "Well ... and please don't laugh... we... um... we peed on each other."
    
    "What? Eww... isn't that gross?"
    
    "Not really, it's like being sprayed with warm water."
    
    "All over?"
    
    "No, no. See, first Brian lay down on his back and I peed all over his penis and down between his legs and on his bottom. Then he had me kneel down on my hands and knees and he peed on my penis and between my legs from behind, and then right on my bottom."
    
    "Wow! What did it feel like?"
    
    "It was all hot and slippery, and when he peed on my bottom he got really close and, sort of squirted it inside me. I could feel his cock poking into me and warm stuff squirting inside. He said that was the most special bit."
    
    "Didn’t that hurt?"
    
    "No, it was like when you pushed your finger in me, but it was warm and slippery."
    
    Julie felt excited by this description, almost wanting to try it. "You want to do this with me?" she asked.
    
    "Yes, I want us to be Special Friends, like Special Brother and Sister. Because I like you a lot Julie."
    
    "I like you too Stewie. You promise it won't hurt?"
    
    "I do, and you can do it to me first."
    
    Julie looked up and down the beach, checking that there really was no one else around to see her performing such a weird act. Seeing that they were still alone she asked, "OK, where shall we do it? There's no bath tub here."
    
    "Let's go down near the sea, and find a place where the sand is warm"
    
    They smoothed an area near the water and Stewie lay down on his back.
    
    "What do I do?" asked Julie, looking down at the boy.
    
    "You pee on me first. I'll lift up my legs like this." Stewie raised his legs and held his ankles so that his feet were either side of his head and held wide apart. "Now stand astride my bottom and aim at my pee-pee."
    
    Julie crouched down astride his thighs and looked down between them at his stiff little penis, his scrotum and beneath, the pucker of his anus. "Like this?"
    
    "Yes, I think so," said Stewie looking up at her wide spread legs and labia where her urine would squirt from. "At the end get really close to my bottom, see if you can squirt inside me."
    
    "OK," said Julie giggling, "but I cant hold it any longer." And with that she let go a jet of urine that splashed over the tip of Stewie's penis and splattered across his tummy. Then moving her hips she peed up and down his penis then onto his scrotum and finally crouched down pressing her labia against his buttocks so she peed against his anus.
    
    Stewie gasped with delight at the warm wet sensation and as Julie pressed close he move slightly so her jet squirted directly at his sphincter. Relaxing it he felt the warm urine enter his rectum with a gentle tickling sensation. It was not quite the thrill he had felt when Brian had penetrated him, but it was close.
    
    Eventually Julie was spent and she collapsed on top of the boy. Stewie let go of his legs and wrapped his arms and legs around the girl, hugging her tightly. "That was wonderful!" he cried and Julie smiled down at him.
    
    "Did it go inside you?" she whispered in his ear.
    
    "Oh yes, yes. I felt it squirt inside me, and all over my pee-pee too!" Stewie rubbed his hands down the little girl's back and squeezed her buttocks, pressing her bare body against his naked wet one. "Now I'm all wet," he said, wriggling his stiff penis against her tummy. "We should go rinse off in the sea."
    
    "And then you'll pee on me?"
    
    "Oh of course! We must complete the ceremony so we can be Special Brother and Sister." 
    
    The two children got to their feet, scampered down to the sea and splashed around, rinsing off their bodies. "We should put on a bit more sun screen now, as all this wet play will have washed it off," said Stewie. So hand in hand they went back to the big beach towel. Stewie lay down first, on his tummy, and Julie re-applied sun screen to his back, and after he rolled over, to his front, taking care to ensure that his penis and scrotum were well covered again. Then they changed places. "Lay on your back first," said Stewie, and he carefully applied more sun screen to the girl's front, making sure to rub gently between her legs, fingers caressing her labia. "I'm going to pee on you here," he whispered, rubbing a finger in her slit, making Julie giggle. "Now turn over," directed Stewie.
    
    As Julie got comfortable on her tummy Stewie reached over to one of the plastic bags and retrieved a small jar of Vaseline. Quickly removing the lid he hid the jar  between his legs. _If this works on a thermometer it ought to work on me_ , he thought. _Then I can find out what it was like for Brian_. He applied sun screen all over Julie's back and legs, then as he reached her bottom he quickly scooped a dab of Vaseline from the jar with a finger, rubbed a little on the knob of his stiff penis then pressed the girl's buttocks apart, rubbed sun screen in her crack with one hand, then keeping her anus exposed he rubbed his Vaseline loaded finger across the little pucker. "And I'm going to pee on you right here too!" he whispered as he pushed his finger tip into her rectum, lubricating it well. 
    
    "Mmm," moaned Julie, "I can already feel you inside there."
    
    Stewie giggled softly, anticipating the climax of the plan he had been working on since he had decided to bring Julie to the island. He quickly put the Vaseline jar back in the bag. "OK, lets go back down the beach," he said, helping Julie to her feet. Hand in hand they skipped back down to edge of the sea to a nice clean clear area. "Now, we'll do this in a slightly different way, so kneel down on the sand, thats right, and bend right over until your head is resting on the sand, with your bottom high in the air. Thats good..."
    
    Stewie knelt down behind the girl, looking at her raised bottom. "Move your knees far apart," he said as he wriggled closer so his penis was pointed right at her exposed labia. "Now reach back and hold your bottom." He positioned her fingers on her buttocks to hold them wide apart. "That's right, just keep pulling like that so I can squirt right on you."
    
    Julie was shaking with giggles. "This is really weird," she said. 
    
    "Keep still," said Stewie, "I have to aim," and he held his stiff little penis close to her parted labia, pointing right at the slit. He was busting to pee, but because of his erection he found it difficult. He had to relax carefully, then a sudden stream erupted from his penis splashing over Julie's slit. He tensed up again terminating to flow in a sudden hard jet.
    
    "Ah!" cried Julie, "I felt that, all warm and wet."
    
    Stewie repeated the process, finding he could pee in spurts, and quickly soaked the area between Julie's legs. Then he adjusted his aim upwards to squirt directly on her anus.
    
    "Oh!" cried Julie. "It's right on my bottom!"
    
    Stewie put the tip of his penis against her anus and squirted again.
    
    "I can feel it going inside, it's all warm!"
    
    Stewie pressed his knob against her wet slippery sphincter and felt it slide inside. He squirted out another jet of urine and noted that none of it leaked out, so he pressed a little harder and felt the little girl's anus slide around his small stiff penis as it slid into her rectum. He reached around her body and hugged her from behind, remembering how nice it felt when Brian had done that to him, fondling his penis while penetrating his bottom. As Julie had no penis to fondle he rubbed and pressed the front of her labia between her legs as he squirted again inside her. 
    
    Julie suddenly gasped and shuddered in his arms and he felt her anus quickly throbbing around his penis, squeezing it tightly. He responded by squirting the last of his urine into her as a delightful tingling sensation ran the length of his penis and across his back.
    
    _Oh wow_ , he thought. _Brian was right, this is magical!_
    
    The two youngsters collapsed onto their side on the sand, completely spent, Stewie with his arms still around Julie. As she twisted around to face the boy Stewie felt his penis slide out of her bottom. "That was wonderful!" she said. "I never felt like that before."
    
    "Neither did I," replied Stewie, thinking that this was even better than what he had experienced with Brian. Looking at Julie's face Brian had another flash back to the time he and Brian had been touring the multiverse and happened upon a land where everyone had two head, and in the corner of the living room he had seen himself with two heads passionately kissing. He moved his hands up to Julie’s head and pulled her into the same passionate kiss. Surprisingly Julie responded enthusiastically, caressing Stewie's head and neck as she opened her mouth to Stewie and their tongues explore each other. 
    
    After quite a while they parted, smiling happily at each other. "You know I felt you inside me, and it was all hot and slippery," she whispered.
    
    "And I could feel you holding on to me down there, you were squeezing me!" Stewie whispered back. 
    
    "Are we Special Brother and Sister now?" asked Julie.
    
    "Oh most definitely," replied Stewie. "Very special."
    
    "Is it like being married?"
    
    "I think it might be, I mean we've hugged each other naked, and thats what the Fat Man and Lois seem to like doing."
    
    "Who's that?"
    
    "My Mommy and Daddy."
    
    "Oh." Julie giggled. "And you've seen them do this?"
    
    "Well, not exactly this, but I've caught them doing the snuggling in bed thing."
    
    "Mmm," murmured Julie, pulling the boy into a close embrace again so that their naked bodies pressed together on the warm sand. "Hee hee, we are all wet and sticky again. We better go paddling again."
    
    They got up and splashed in the shallows again, rubbing each other all over to clean up. "You must have peed in me a lot, because I need to go potty now," said Julie.
    
    "I do too, a bit," remarked Stewie.
    
    "Where do we go?"
    
    "Right here, like this," and Stewie squatted down in the ankle-deep water and let go a small stream from his bottom. 
    
    Julie bent down and watched. "Oh that's easy," she said and squatted too, releasing a larger steam that splashed into the sea, while Stewie watched with interest. They stood up again, Julie said "I don't feel like playing just here any more," so they scampered along the shallows again, enjoying the cool spray on their bodies. 
    
    Eventually they flopped down on the sand again, laying on their backs in the warm sunshine. "I'm tired now," declared Julie.
    
    "We should be heading home soon," said Stewie. "The sun is going down and it gets dark quite quickly here."
    
    "It will be late when we get back."
    
    "No no, it will be just after we left."
    
    "How can that be?"
    
    "The wonders of time travel, my dear," said Stewie with a smile. "Come on, we have to gather everything up."
    
    They put the beach toys and food wrappers back in the plastic bags, then shook the sand out of the big beach towel. "This is important," Stewie explained to Julie. "Sand suddenly appearing in used towels at home is hard to explain." The large towel was folded and put in a bag. Then the smaller bath towels were shaken out and the children wrapped them around their bodies again. Julie held the bags, and Stewie held the return pad, then taking a last look around they grasped hands and Stewie pushed the button. There was a flash, then everything went black.
    
    Julie blinked and opened her eyes. She was inside Stewie's time machine again, with the soft hum, strange control panels and hard floor under her feet. 
    
    "Shh!" said Stewie as he opened the door and peered out into his bedroom. No one was there so he scampered across to the window and looked out. "Brian's not back yet, you can come out," he called. As Julie stepped out Stewie said, "Look," and pointed to the egg timer on the shelf. "It's only half empty so we have only been gone a couple of minutes."
    
    "So it is," said Julie, picking it up and checking that it was a real timer. "Your machine really does work."
    
    "Told you so!" said Stewie smugly.
     
    "But why do I still feel tired?"
    
    "Because we were really playing all day on the beach."
    
    "Oh. So can I take a nap here now?"
    
    "Ahh, that would not be a good idea. When Brian returns he is sure to check on me and eventually he would discover you. And that would not be good."
    
    "Not at all. So what can we do?"
    
    "What I plan to do is take you back to your house, and arrive there tomorrow morning, before your folks get home. Then you can take a nap before they arrive."
    
    "You can do that?"
    
    "Sure! I know where your house is, I did visit it."
    
    Julie giggled. "Well Karina did!".
    
    "Yes indeed!" replied Stewie. "Well we have to get dressed again." He went over to the closet and found Julie's coat and shoes, then retrieved her other clothes from the chest drawer. "Put these back on," he said, handing them to her. He pulled his t-shirt from the drawer and dropped the towel he was wearing just as Julie dropped hers. For a moment the two naked children looked at each other, then they broke into a smile and quickly got dressed. For Stewie it only took a moment to pull the t-shirt over his head, then he grabbed the plastic bags, removed the beach toys and put them back in the toy box. Grabbing the towels he trotted to the bathroom and put the sun screen and Vaseline back in the vanity. He hid the beach towel in the bottom of the dirty clothes hamper and tossed the other two towels next to it. Scampering down to the kitchen he disposed of the food wrappers and the bags in the trash. Up stairs again he looked around his bedroom. "Nothing seems to be out of place. Are you ready to go?" he asked Julie. She nodded and they stepped back into the time machine.
    
    "Google maps is so useful now," said Stewie, looking up the coordinates of Julie's house. In street view he spotted where her bedroom was exactly and carefully adjusted the machine's controls. "Now... mmm... middle of Sunday morning?" 
    
    "Yes, that should be safe," said Julie.   
    
    Stewie made the last adjustments, then looked around. "What else? Oh! The egg timer." He ran outside and re-started the timer, ran back inside and closed the door. "Here we go," he said picking up the return pad and taking Julie's hand. He pressed the large red button on the console.
    
    Julie was prepared this time, but the flash was hardly over when she found herself standing in her own bedroom. Stewie had arrive half on the bed and tumbled to the floor. He quickly got up, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well close enough," he muttered.
    
    "It's just amazing!" said Julie, looking around. Then she went to the window and checked the driveway. "They are not back yet."
    
    "Good," said Stewie, smiling. "Then we have time to say 'Au revoir'." 
    
    "What does that mean?" asked Julie as she took off her coat and shoes.
    
    "It means 'Until we meet again', and I certainly hope that we can meet again, somehow." Stewie looked around the bedroom, remembering the last time he had been there. "This is where we had our sleep over."
    
    Julie sat down on the bed. "Mmm, Karina," she said, smiling at the memory. "You were very cute as a girl." 
    
    Stewie sat beside her. "And you are a very cute girl, Julie. I really liked snuggling with you."
    
    "Lets do it again!"
    
    "What?"
    
    "I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a nap before anything else, and I want you to snuggle with me again. And as a boy this time!" Julie stood up and started removing the rest of her clothes.
    
    "But I didn't bring the nightie," said Stewie.
    
    "Like you said, there's no one else here, so who cares!" and with that she pulled her dress off over her head and pushed off her pull-ups. Completely nude she pulled back the covers and lay down on the bed.
    
    Stewie laughed and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, leaving him naked. He lay down on the bed beside the girl. "Well just for a while. I dare not stay in case your parents arrive early."
    
    "Well just until I fall asleep?"
    
    "OK."
    
    They two children turned to face each other, Julie put her arm across Stewie and pulled him close. "Hug me Stewie."
    
    Stewie obliged, pulling her close, so that their bodies pressed together. He quickly got an erection that pressed against the little girl's vulva.
    
    "Our pee-pees are kissing," whispered Julie. 
    
    "That's OK as we are Special Brother and Sister now," whispered Stewie.
     
    Julie kissed Stewie on his lips as she wriggled her hips against him. "Good night Stewie," she whispered.
    
    "Good night Julie," he replied. Within moments he realized that the little girl was asleep, so he slipped off the bed and drew the covers over her. He quickly picked up his t-shirt and the return pad and pushed its button. 
    
    In a blink Stewie was back inside the teleporter in his room. Cracking the door he listened for a moment and hearing nothing stepped out and checked the egg timer. Again it was half empty. Looking out the window he saw that Brain was still not back. Returning to the teleporter he cleared all the controls. "No clues for Fido," he muttered. He closed and locked the door as he left the machine, and retrieved his diaper from the chest drawer. He pulled it on roughly, wondering when he would get pull-ups like Julie. _Perhaps I should master that porcelain monster_ , he thought. Then he put his t-shirt back on, inside out, climbed into his crib and pulled Rupert into a hug. "Brian can dress me properly after my nap," he muttered to Rupert. "I had a delightful weekend, Rupert, and it's not even half through yet." He closed his eyes and was asleep well before Brian arrived home.
    
    THE END
    
    


End file.
